Is It Too Late
by Madam Mare
Summary: “I can’t do this now. I have to get to court.” Avoiding all eye contact with Olivia, Casey slipped her jacket on, grabbed her briefcase and exited the apartment. Femslash...dont like? Dont read.


Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.  
Spoilers: References to Infiltrated, Responsible, and Fault. The timeline of the episodes probably doesn't match up.  
Note: I added some Mavelle lyrics from 'Is It Too Late', and 'Too Far Gone'. I'm not sure if they add or subtract to the story so let me know! This was my first completed C/O fic. I just had to clean it up some, and totally forgot to post it until now! Not too sure if I like how it came out but here it is…

XXXX

"El…Elliot…"

Casey closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as she turned her back to her sleeping partner.

"Elliot…"

Biting her lip in annoyance, Casey silently slid out from the sheets, and grabbing an extra blanket from the foot of the bed, headed off to the living room to spend the rest of the night on the couch.

XXXX

There comes a point in time…when the memories burn in your mind…and no how matter how hard you try…you cant let those feelings go…

XXXX

The sunlight filtering through the windows woke Olivia in the morning. With a smile on her face, she rolled over to face her girlfriend. She was surprised to find Casey's side of the bed empty and cold.

"Case?" She called out into the quiet apartment.

Receiving no answer, Olivia pulled her NYPD hoodie over her tank top and ventured out of her bedroom. She followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen where Casey was quietly stirring sugar into her mug. Olivia walked up behind her and snaked her arms around Casey's hips. Nuzzling her neck she murmured, "Good morning."

Casey stiffened at her touch, and Olivia instantly dropped her arms, "What's wrong?"

Casey dropped her spoon to the counter with a loud clatter, causing Olivia to jump in surprise. Casey turned around to face Olivia, "I can't do this."

"Do what? Make coffee?" Olivia asked with a grin, reaching out to tuck a still damp strand of Casey's hair behind her ear. "It can't be any worse than the mud that Elliot makes."

Casey's expression darkened as she moved out of Olivia's reach. "I can't do this now. I have to get to court." Avoiding all eye contact with Olivia, Casey slipped her jacket on, grabbed her briefcase and exited the apartment.

Olivia was left, confused and alone, standing in the middle of her kitchen.

XXXX

Don't want to say that we're through…honestly baby…it's takin' all I've got…not to fall apart…but I'm consumed by thoughts of you letting me down…

XXXX

"What the hell is this?" Olivia burst out in disgust as she attempted to swallow a mouthful of coffee from the pot in the squad room.

"Well, aren't we just Little Miss Sunshine this morning." Munch cracked as he reached past her to pour himself a cup of the coffee.

Olivia's hard stare kept him from saying anything further. "You alright?" Elliot asked his partner with a sideways glance as she walked to her desk.

Olivia huffed out an aggravated sigh, "Yeah, sorry. I just had a weird morning."

"Weird?"

"I think Casey's mad at me."

"What did you do?"

Olivia crumpled up the piece of paper that she had been writing on and chucked it at her partner's head. "What makes you think I did something wrong?" she asked in indignation.

Elliot's expression became serious, "Liv, Casey is good for you. Don't push her away, and don't let her push you away."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed softly.

Cragen calling Elliot to his office interrupted their conversation, and shortly thereafter, Elliot was on his way out of the precinct leaving Olivia to her own thoughts.

XXXX

So much hurtin' neither one of us deserves this…

XXXX

"Your Honor," Elliot held up his hand, halted Judge Donnelley.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'll get back to you," Elliot said into his cell phone. "You need to see something," he announced as he flipped his phone shut. He quickly pulled up the face union page that his daughter had called him about.

"This was just posted on Reagan's webpage, my daughter spotted it," Elliot hit a button, bringing up a video.

Special Education Unit…Casey couldn't help but to glance over at Elliot as she tried not to laugh.

"….You think he's banging his partner?"

Casey felt her muscles clench in anger as she straightened her posture with a frown on her face.

Elizabeth stopped the video with a frown on her face, "Up my butt? Haul their asses in. I'll talk to them."

Elliot nodded and Casey followed him silently out of Elizabeth's office.

"Is everything alright?" Elliot asked Casey as they walked down the hall.

"Fine," she replied shortly.

"Cause Liv seems to think that you're mad at her…" he probed.

"Isn't she the observant one?" Casey muttered under her breath.

Elliot lifted his eyebrows in surprise but said nothing as they came to a stop in front of the ADA's office. "Well, I'll let you know how it turns out."

"Thanks," she replied as she slipped into her office, closing the door behind her.

XXXX

Is it too late to make it alright…if you come close I'll show you what I mean boo…

XXXX

As Elliot escorted Jordan out of the interrogation room, Olivia slipped in from the observation room and quickly closed the door behind her.

Casey looked over her shoulder in surprise from the files that she was placing in her briefcase. Seeing who it was, she returned her attention to her files.

Olivia walked over to her and placed a hand on her hip, spinning her around so that they were face to face. Before Casey could object, she wrapped her arms around Casey's slender torso and pulled her into her embrace.

Casey closed her eyes at the close contact, savoring Olivia's touch, yet at the same time willing herself not to break. When Olivia pulled back from their embrace, she placed her arms on Casey's shoulders, loosely crossing her arms at the wrist, and rested her forehead against Casey's.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

Casey opened her eyes, allowing them to meet with Olivia's concerned ones, as she felt her body yielding to Olivia's touch.

"It's nothing," Casey tried to back away from Olivia, but the detective tightened her grip.

"It's not nothing. You said you couldn't do this anymore. You meant us, didn't you? Is this why you slept on the couch last night?"

"I'm surprised you even noticed," Casey replied bitterly.

"Of course I noticed," Olivia softly said. "Case, please tell me what's going on."

XXXX

I see enough to know…that you're not secure in your feelings anymore…oh baby its clear…you think there's nothing left for you here…

XXXX

"Liv, I'm not stupid!" Casey exclaimed as she ducked out of Olivia's hold. "Even drunk teenagers can see it."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "See what?"

"The way that you look at him. Damn it Liv, you call out his name in your sleep!"

"Who? And how do I look at him?"

"Elliot! Like you love him! If he is the one that you want to be with, don't let me hold you back."

XXXX

This pain you feel…is all because of the things that I did…that ache in your heart…it's my fault…I let you down too many times…

XXXX

"I do love him," Olivia began.

Casey opened her mouth to speak but Olivia quickly cut her off, "Casey, I love him…as my friend and partner. Nothing more. Yes, I may love him, but I am _in love_ with you. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You don't call out somebody's name in your sleep when they are just your friend," Casey argued as she felt her reserve weakening. "And you didn't just do it last night."

"No, you don't," Olivia agreed. "I should have told you when it started."

"When what started?"

"Ever since the Gitano case, when he had a gun on Elliot. I keep having this dream…sometimes Gitano shoots him sometimes I shoot him. Either way it ends the same…everyone blames me."

"Livia…"

You need to know…when I was in Oregon…remember how I told you I ended up in the hospital after getting arrested?"

Casey nodded.

Olivia closed the distance between them and cupped Casey's face in her hands, forcing her chin up so that she would be looking into her eyes. "_You _were the one who I was calling out for in my sleep…the only one I was calling out for."

XXXX

I really wish…that I could forgive you…and believe in you when you say your word is the truth…

XXXX

"The hospital wasn't the first time. It was just the first time I got called on it. Hope said it happened every night. Wouldn't stop grilling me on who Casey was," Olivia told her with a shy smile.

Casey felt her cheeks redden and her heart flutter nervously.

"Please, baby, you have to believe me. I have no feelings like that what so ever for Elliot. I never have. It's always been you."

Casey raised her eyebrows, "Always?"

Olivia bit her lower lip apprehensively until she saw Casey's full lips lift into a mischievous smile.

"You jer-" she began before Casey cut her off, capturing Olivia's lips with her own.

When they parted breathlessly, neither one relinquished their hold on the other. Their eyes closed, bodies' flush, foreheads touching, they just experienced the moment together.

Casey pulled back slightly, finding Olivia's hands, and linked their fingers together, "I love you Liv."

"Love you too Case," Olivia replied, dropping a kiss on Casey's nose.

"As much as I hate to say this," Casey began.

"If you don't get back to work now, you wont be getting back." Olivia offered with a grin.

Casey matched her smile, "Is that a threat Detective?"

"Maybe Counselor, maybe. You'll just have to wait and see," Olivia gave her a playful smirk.

Casey couldn't wait.

~Finito!~


End file.
